Nevermore
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: There were darker forces at work. After discovering that her diadem had been stolen by her daughter, Rowena Ravenclaw becomes fatally ill. Her only dream is to see Helena one last time before it's too late.


House: Slytherin

Category: Short Story

Prompts: Missing Child

Characters: Godric Gryffindor; Helga Hufflepuff; Rowena Ravenclaw; Helena Ravenclaw; Salazar Slytherin.

World: AU (Alternative Universe).

Word count: 2273 (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Short Story and Title)

Summary: There were darker forces at work. After discovering that her diadem had been stolen by her daughter, Rowena Ravenclaw becomes fatally ill. Her only dream is to see Helena one last time before it's too late.

Rating: T

 **Remember:** After graduating Helena stole her mother's diadem and ran away to Albania. Rowena became fatally ill and hoping to see her daughter one last time, sent the Bloody Baron, a man who harbored an unrequited love for Helena, to find her. Upon finding her, he murdered Helena when she refused to return with him, before he committed suicide out of regret for what he had done. She and the Baron eventually returned as ghosts to Hogwarts Castle, where Helena became and continues to be the Ghost of Ravenclaw House.

 **Note:**

ἔνθ᾽ αὖτ᾽ ἄλλ᾽ ἐνόησ᾽ Ἑλένη Διὸς ἐκγεγαυῖα:  
αὐτίκ᾽ ἄρ᾽ εἰς οἶνον βάλε φάρμακον, ἔνθεν ἔπινον,  
νηπενθές τ᾽ ἄχολόν τε, κακῶν ἐπίληθον ἁπάντων.

Then Helen, daughter of Zeus, took other counsel.  
Straightway she cast into the wine of which they were drinking a drug  
to quiet all pain and strife, and bring forgetfulness of every ill.  
Odyssey, Book 4, v. 219–221

Figuratively, nepenthe means " _that which chases away sorrow_ ". Literally, it means 'not-sorrow' or 'anti-sorrow': νη, _ne_ , i.e. "not" (privative prefix),] and πενθές, from πένθος, _penthos_ , i.e. "grief, sorrow, or mourning".[4] In the _Odyssey_ , in the passage quoted above, _nepenthes pharmakon_ (an anti-sorrow drug) is a magical potion given to Helen by Polydamna the wife of the noble Egyptian Thon; it quells all sorrows with forgetfulness.

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

 **Nevermore**

Rowena Ravenclaw stared blindly out the window of her tower, toward the beating face of the grounds. Just pressed against the cloak of night was a dark, hooded figure. He crossed the shores of Hogwarts before disappearing. The Baron was an employed merchant that she had bestowed the great honor of retrieving the lost artifact of her affections: her only child safely from the clutches of the land. The Raven, as she has been called, came across the startling revelation that her daughter had stolen her diadem, a dark object of terrifying power. Helena had taken her diadem for reasons she had yet to uncover. Knowing the powers of the artifact, Rowena couldn't fathom what use it could provide her daughter. Her intentions with the object were as skeptical as the rising dark waters of the lake.

Endless, yet determinedly still.

Helena was strictly known to be as adventurous as she was witty; she had been sorted into her mother's House, after all, and her intelligence and thirst for knowledge _had_ gotten her into trouble in the past. Just never like _this._ Rowena couldn't fathom her daughter being led astray as she had been. As a new mother, she always glorified the teachings of safety; as a teacher, she ensured that everyone who wanted to listen knew the dangers of their world as well as the satisfaction it could provide. Even with the precautions, Rowena felt as if she had failed not only her daughter, but the school as well. That is why she had to bring her back– to right something that had been wronged.

She closed her eyes, remembering this:

"Go after her, Baron. Do not come back until you have captured her," she had told the wizard. Then, just as quickly as he had done, she vanished.

Rowena opened her eyes, struggling against the eclipse of frightfully desperate waves of emotions as it pounded against her body and mind.

She looked at her hand and stared at the phial of Nepentheuntil the decision to finally drink it crossed her mind.

Nepenthe was supposed to numb the ache of grief for a period, but never in her wildest imagination that she believed that she would be taking it for a whole different cause. The ethereal color of light purple tempted The Raven with its beguiling call. Rowena, as strong as she claimed to be, had a fleeting moment of weakness as the pretty liquid lit up in front of her.

"I do hope you're merely taking a gander at that potion," Salazar Slytherin said as he made his way toward her. Rowena's figure was a burst of fresh color against the opaque bleakness that was the night. "I did not brew that potion specifically for your use, you know. There will be consequences."

"I am merely taking precautions," she told him slyly. "After all, you wouldn't know what it feels like to lose your kin, Salazar."

"You are correct," he said, his voice thick as molasses. "Though, I may be able to compare, perhaps even fathom. Do not underestimate me."

"Do not exert yourself." Rowena stood, placing the phial back into her robes before turning to the Founder of Slytherin with a condescending sneer. She had grown tired of his tirade about the importance of keeping her peace. If only he knew. Grief was endless, as it was painful. "She has taken my diadem. The work of your kind, no less."

Salazar's eyes darkened at the acute accusation. She witnessed this many times, just never like this: dark globes void of mercy colliding together. Oh, yes. Rowena struck a deep nerve with him.

"My work, Rowena?" A single eyebrow lifted before a sneer that matched hers graced his features. Salazar walked around her, gliding against the fabric of her insufferable façade. Her dormant stronghold could only protect her for so long. "Was it my kind that forged such a blasted artifact? Was it my kind to steal it and take it for their own dark pleasure? Don't you even _dare_ to suggest that I-"he began, but was cut off the moment that her eyes lifted behind him and they were left to stare daggers into each other's bodies.

Godric Gryffindor had arrived alone with Helga Hufflepuff. The had come to speak to her about their next move. The four Founders together at last. What an extraordinary scene!

If only Rowena was in the celebratory mood.

Helga immediately came to console her troubled friend in this time of righteous need. Rowena connection to Salazar broke and she was met with the winding revelation of hopelessness. She would never find her daughter, and the fate of her only child would only be marked with despair from this moment on. The diadem, though beautiful in its creation, was also a curse object that should never had been forged. If only she knew the powers it would hold, Rowena would have not asked the Fae to employ such a commission! She was wronged.

"Any word?" Salazar asked, ignoring the scornful witch in front of him as Helga helped her take rest.

Godric looked to the distraught Founder and back at him. "Nothing."

"Do any of your allies know of her disappearance?"

"I have sent word, Godric," said the Salazar solemnly. "It has only been a couple of days. I do not believe that the message will arrive to them quickly enough."

"What is there to do?" asked Helga, her voice singed with worry as she attempted to sooth her aching friend. "Helena must be brought back. The diadem cannot survive outside of Hogwarts for long. It will destroy everything it encounters."

Rowena's anguish fled the prisons of her heart. She could not bear the thought of her child being sold off, or worse, expelled to live the life of slavery for the rest of her days. It would have to be a powerful deity to riddle her daughter incapable of fleeing the sight. What pretentiousness for the ages! A witch that couldn't defend herself was laughable, but it took little to no strides with her. She knew she was dealing with an individual far greater than herself. Whom, she wondered, would have the strive to abduct her daughter and cause harm to her? She hadn't any enemies that she knew of, so who else was left to bear such treachery?

"We will warn the surrounding villages," began Godric heroically. "I have acquaintances across the land, and if my assumptions are correct, Helena will head East before striking new settlement in Albania."

"Why would she go there?" asked Helga, frightened.

Salazar came to answer," The diadem was created specifically for only one purpose and that was to contain the lakes of the underworld. The Inferi blessed the very materials used to forge the artifact. It is because of their blessing that makes it so powerful and deadly."

"You mean to say," Helga began, marking her words carefully as she pieced together the evidence," that Helena means to open a portal to the underworld?"

"The diadem is an object of great intelligence and equal darkness…" the founder of Slytherin said grimly. "If we do not find her, we might as well have aided in her cause."

"This cannot be the true workings of my daughter!" Rowena stood, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked between the three of them and whimpered beneath the weight of what they had walked into. Her daughter could not possible be herself. To want to open the gates had to be the work of someone cruel and conniving. Rowena had to find her before it was too late. Only certain doom awaited if she did not. "We _must_ find her. It cannot possibly be too late."

"It is not."

"You sound confident, Godric." Salazar said smoothly. "If we find her, will we be able to save her?

Godric turned to look at Salazar before nodding slowly. "Yes, it may see so. We all have watched Helena since she was a newborn. I have no doubt in my mind that this is the working of someone dark-natured. Make haste, great Founders! Time is of the essence."

First, Salazar made great charge across the frozen floors of Rowena's tower before Helga reluctantly took her leave. Rowena watched the two depart before turning her attention to Godric, whom had taken a seat next to her on her grand steps.

"If you are so grand, then you must know that Salazar must have something to do with her disappearance.? the Raven said in a stern, yet fair voice. "I have no doubt in my mind-"

" _Rowena_ ," hissed Godric, his eyes coming to rest on her in the most displeasing of manners. "Bit your tongue! I know the threat of your child lost in the forest is a forbidden piece to swallow, but you must stay strong." I implore you to listen to your heart. Do you really believe that Salazar is capable of such monstrosity?" The founder said, deadly with his question. He forewarned of her treachery with his voice and there was no room negotiation. "We are no closer to finding your lost daughter than we are slaying Merlin's most trusted dragon. I advise you to keep your mouth shut and mark my words. If he is saying is true, then we must act accordingly and not lose ourselves during this troubled time."

Rowena sunk into her chair, completely defeated. Of course, he was right. There was no reason for her to lose her mind at the news of her only child's departure to some uncharted land. It was the thought of her injuring herself that tortured her so! It was painful to allot her trust in someone who was known to be deceitful; Salazar had every reason to steal the diadem and open the gates for his own selfish desires. But, to send her daughter to do his bidding? It was unfathomable.

Unless, of course, he means to sacrifice her!

When it came to pass of the closure of such argument, the Founders advised," "I understand greatly that you are worried about your dear daughter. I came to remind you that you are not alone. We have sent out search parties in this strange, unknown land. While they embark on their journey to recover your daughter, Rowena, my kin have asked me to remind you of our prayers. Your hardships are ours, and we hope that Helena is brought back to mend your broken heart."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Any daughter of the Great Founder of Ravenclaw," Godric continued with a smile," is a daughter of the rest. I shall see that whoever took her is given the punishment that they deserved. However, I must ask you this- has Helena ever shown vulnerability that wasn't her own?"

Rowena stopped in her tracks and looked upon the spectacle that was Godric Gryffindor. "Vulnerability? My daughter?" She laughed, fanning herself with a leaf that she procured from the greenery. "I hardly doubt that Helena would show*such traits- why do you ask?" It was then that her voice suddenly grew cold and suspicious. If he was insinuating something that she had yet to uncover, he had another thing coming. "What is it that inquiring about, Godric?"

"I fear that she may have taken upon herself to orchestrate her own abduction?"

The words fell from her ears so fast that she almost believed that the world was falling around her. Terribly subdued with dizziness, Rowena saw the world rotate on its axis for a moment before every piece of the scene stitched themselves back together. Disoriented, she found a seat by a nearby tree where she continued to fan herself with the same leaf she snatched until all sense was brought back to her.

"To even suggest such accusation is foolish enough, Godric." he hissed, her eyes becoming sharp ridges in the darkness.

He took out his wand and casted a soft _Lumos_ before carefully uttering the rest of his tale. "I know she was not pleased with your decision to make her the Keeper."

The mere words pierced her already heavy heart. "Of course," she wept. "The Great Lion knows all. Why is it that you haven't told the others?"

"I fear more than the ridicule it would bring," he said softly. "But, I fear the respect of the many years of friendship that we have woven together, Rowena. If it is true that she has stolen the diadem, then I would rather have her back in our arms than the blasted misfortunate object. I would kill all to have her back."

Rowena looked up from her hands and found resolution that his words rang true.

Before he could have another word, she breathed," She was so upset with my decision! If only I had listened to her, then she would not have run away!"

"She is a young woman with ambitions greater than her." He smiled down at her. "We will find her, Rowena. Even if there is war."

This seemed to sooth her mounting woes presented by what she longed to hear. She rose to the occasion, and soon found herself fascinated by what the Founder of Gryffindor had to say. To this, she listened, as any awaiting juror would. When his astringent drawl ended, Rowena took a moment to ponder. She was left to her own devices underneath the canopy of the moonlight and the distant call of nature.

When Godric departed, Rowena took one last look at the Nepenthe. In their absence, they could never understand the grief that she was going through and the illness that was slowly taking over.


End file.
